Fuushigi Yuugi Reincarnate
by Paru-chan
Summary: The FY seishi were reborn, but as who? As they race to gather all seven before to protect Miaka from the oncoming evil, whose life will they change in the process? FY/GW/CCS/Ranma/InuYasha/YYH WARNING- some Shonen Ai. Yuki/Toya pairing.
1. Chapter 13 Chichiri, Nuriko, Hotohori, ...

Title: Fushigi Reincarnated By: Paru-chan Email: Hummingbird1@westwindstudio.com  
  
Chapter 1- Chichiri  
  
Strange things have happened to Yukito all his life, with the blackouts, and paranormal things just all around campus, but this had to be the strangest. It was like someone had lifted a blindfold for his eyes, letting him see the hidden memories from the past. He realized the two hidden parts of him. Yue, and the new part, the own that was him and when awoken, saw fit to remove the blindfold put there by the lesser Yue.  
  
He remembered all the part in the past, when he had been Yue. When Yue first awoken, and challenged Sakura-chan, coming close to killing her. He was horrified by that. He was also introduced to all the part when he had acted as Sakura's guardian, protecting her, with the lion Sun Guardian, Keroberos, or Kero-chan. Nakura-san's comments made more sense now.  
  
He seriously needed to talk to Keroberos right now, and this was the bet place to do it. He was at Toya's, going over college entrance exams. He looked up at the hard working Toya. "Toya?" Toya looked over distractedly. "What is it Yukito?" Yukito closed his eyes, smiling. "Do you mind if I go up and talk to Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Why do you need to talk to her?" Toya snorted. Yukito sighed. "Not just her- more that stuffed animal of hers..." He trailed off. Toya's eyes narrowed, becoming more focus on Yukito.  
  
"Yue?" Toya barely kept himself from growling out. He had seen Yue take over his friend several times, but that didn't he liked it at all. Yukito opened his eyes, revealing not the sapphire eyes of Yue, but his normal eyes.  
  
"Nope!" He said grinning. "And when won't have to deal with him for much longer." Said person mentally gasped outraged in Yukito's mind. "And he isn't very happy about it."  
  
Toya smirked. "Then go. The faster he is gone, the better." Yukito nodded and headed upstairs.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Yukito said softly, opening the door slowly. He pretended he didn't see Sakura shushing Kero and walked over to her, kneeling beside her. "What is it Yukito-san?" She chirped happy to have him to talk to, but turning serious noticing the solemn look on his face.  
  
Yukito noticed Sakura calming down, and smiled sadly at her. "I have to leave Sakura-chan, and I might not be back. Ever." A certain "stuffed animal" was majorly twitching in the background.  
  
Whatever Sakura thought was coming, this wasn't it and it struck her hard. Her eyes watered up, and she looked about to cry, but held off, trying to find out why. "why..???" she whispered.  
  
"I'll tell you, all in due time, but first off, tell your little stuffed animal I know who he is." Yukito said. That alone sent Kero off on a rant. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU KNOW WE NEED YOU HERE TO PROTECT SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DUTIES AS YU--" Yukito shut Kero up with a small caramel candy. As Kero was fighting to get it out of his mouth, Yukito took this time to do a bit of explaining. "I have a lot more power than you think. Yue is a small fry compared to me, in fact, even Clow barely rose above me, and that was only in his genius to mix English majiks and Chinese majiks. I'll be getting rid of Yue."  
  
And with that he was covered with a bright white-blue glow, that covered him entirely, so thick you couldn't see him. Sakura didn't know what was happening, but knew better than to interrupt this. A small ball of light broke off from Yukito, and as the glow died down, Yukito could be seen, and along side him, floating in midair, a small pixie like Yue. "NANI?! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!" chibi-Yue shrieked, before fainting.  
  
Yukito caught chibi-Yue and handed him to Sakura, stunned at what happened. "What isn't fair is using me for all those long year, until I fully awoke," he whispered harshly. "This will now be your temporary form. You reap what you sow." Kero caught that, and flew up to him. "I apologize," Kero-chan said in his high voice. "For Yue, and for me. But I do wish an explaination."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes, I would too! How did you do that??" Yukito sat down cross legged, giving Sakura-chan a weary smile. "You see, long before Yue was created, I was a man named Chichiri. I was one of the seven guardians for the Suzaku no Miko, in Ancient China. Each of us had different skills used to protect her with, and mine was magic. Her job was to summon our god, and put our land into peace, and we would protect her until she could. To the point, it happened, she disappeared, and we grew old. I studied magic until I died, becoming ever stronger, and coming up with my own spells. In fact, some of the spells Clow used was based on my creations."  
  
"But what does this have to do with your leaving??" Sakura-chan asked. Yukito clicked his tongue. "Well the thing was, that the Suzaku no Miko was from this time. In fact, I can sense her even now. She's in danger again, and I have to find the rest of the seven guardians. They've all be reborn too. That is why I must leave."  
  
Sakura nodded wisely, having seen enough to understand. "I'll miss you Yukito-san. Please try to visit." Yukito smiled. "I will try. If not for you, your brother. I'll bring gifts!" He stood up, and stretched. "Bai Sakura-chan. Sayonara." He exited the room, and went downstairs.  
  
"Oy, Toya?" Yukito called as he entered the dining area where they had been studying. Toya looked up and grinned. "Was that power rise I felt earlier you banishing Yue for all eternity?" Yukito chuckled. "Nope, it was worse. I turned him Chibi like that doll of Sakura's. She'll probably try to dress him up or something." He mood suddenly did a turnaround, and all smiles disappeared. "Toya."  
  
Something in Yukito's tone of voice made Toya turn sharply towards him. And all at once he knew. "You're leaving." It was a statement, not a question. Somehow Toya knew it would come to this. Yukito was too magical to stay.  
  
"Yes." Yukito said solemnly. Toya stood suddenly. "Not without me you aren't." Yukito wasn't surprised at all. Toya would follow him to the ends of the earth, and long as they could be together. "You may never come back," Yukito said. Yukito wasn't about to refuse Toya.  
  
Toya nodded. "Somehow I knew that. I don't care." Toya lowered his head. "I've been meaning to say this for awhile, but couldn't, not with Yue around. Now I can." Toya looked up. "Ai shiteru, Yukito." Yukito smiled. "I knew that too. Ai shiteru Toya."  
  
Yukito raised his hand a grabbed an old Chinese straw hat out of no where. "All aboard Yukito express. Next stop, the future." He bowed slightly, then walked over to Toya, looking up at the taller man. "Hold on tight.." Yukito whispered. "I don't want to lose you on the ride." He reached up with the hand that had the hat on it, pulling Toya's head down toward his own.  
  
Toya kissed Yukito's soft lips, and wrapped his arms around his shorter love, closing his eyes. Yukito dropped the hat over the both of them, and it fell to the floor, seeming to swallow them. Toya felt a tug, and opened his eyes to swirling color, still kissing Yukito. "We'll be there soon." Yukito said into Toya's mind. "Usually I'm the only person to see this in-between place, but with your powers, and our bond, you see it as well." Toya closed his eyes again, so not to become dizzy, and decided to wait until they were there to open them up again.  
  
And while they were traveling through time, Sakura-chan sat on the stairs, watching the old straw hat disappear, she cried. For the loss of her brother, and Yukito. For now she realized, that even if he was to come back, she would never have Yukito.  
  
Chapter 2- Nuriko  
  
A few minutes later Yukito and Toya were upended in the grass by the hat, that drifted mischievously to the ground. Yukito blinked up at the stunned motionless Toya laying on top of him. He fixed his crooked glass, and blinked up at the still Toya. "Toya-koi, as much as I like this position, this isn't the time or place to be doing it. I've got work to do." Flustered Toya jumped up, pulling Yukito up and stammering excuses, his normal mature act gone as he acted like the teenage boy he was. Finally Yukito cut him off by giggling slightly. "Don't worry Toya. That stupid hat usually does that." At the mention of the hat Toya looked around, not seeing any. "It usually disappears until needed. Now back to business." Toya and Yukito turned to face a huge mansion. "Erm, well this is where he is supposed to be staying," Yukito said, slightly unnerved. "Ne, by the way Toya, when we find the boy who Nuriko, one of the guardians, was reincarnated as, I may talk strange for a bit, but that would only be to free up his locked memories. I'll stop after that." Toya nodded, looking around. "You sure meant it when you said we were going to be in the future," he said, looking up at the metal sky of the colonies. Yukito walked over to the large gate, with the name "WINNER"on it. Going over to the intercom, he pushed the button. BZZT! "Hello, Winner residence?" A male voice said over the intercom. Yukito smiled. Whoever answered this was an empath, and he could tell by the voice. "I'm looking for a Mr. Winner, to talk about the were about of a missing friend of mine he might know, no da." the Chichiri part of Yukito said. "Um, well..." the voice said. Yukito heard some arguing, before it became clear again. "Come in please, but leave all weapons out there." Yukito smiled. "That great, for we haven't any weapons, no da." The large gate opened, and the two walked in, Toya looking around paranoidly. As they walked up to the door of the mansion, they saw it was open, a kind blond boy with blue eyes smiling out. "I'm Quatre Winner, please come in." He turned around, and walked in, Toya and Yukito following. The door closed behind them with a slam, and they jumped and turned to see a harsh looking boy, with mussed up brown hair and glaring blue eyes. "Hiiro!" Quatre chided. "These people haven't done any harm." Quatre turned and smiled apologetically at Yukito and Toya. "I apologize." By now they had reached a small sitting room, and he motioned for them to sit down. "It is quite all right, no da. He is just trying to protect you, no da." Quatre nodded, sitting himself. "He has a habit of doing that. I can protect myself." "Now who are you looking for?" He asked politely. Yukito smiled. Finally! "Well, he may be under a different name, but he probably has a long braid, and he has a really playful nature, no da. A kind kind soul, no da." Quatre thought for a moment. "Well we have a friend with that description, but tell me how you know him. I'd have to know that before I let him see you." Yukito nodded. "Only fair, no da. And I have a feeling you'd believe me, no da. You see, he would be a reincarnation of a loyal friend of mine, no da. In fact, I'm a reincarnation too, no da. I had make a bit of a time jump though, because somehow, he got misplaced, no da." Quatre looked at Yukito very quite for a moment. "I can sense the sincerity of your words. Fine then, but he may not be what you expect." Quatre turned to Hiiro. "Get Duo would you?" Hiiro stared at Quatre unbelieving. "Do you expect me to believe this?" Quatre sighed. "Don't you trust my abilities?" "Hn." Hiiro left to get Duo. In a few minutes you could hear voices getting closer. "Who's there Hii-chan? Who came to see me? Who who who?" A blur of black and brown burst into the room, before stopping in front of Yukito and Toya, staring for a moment. "Nuriko-chan! You've barely change, no da! I'm glad you kept your braid, no da!" Yukito jumped up and circled Duo. "I am surprised that you aren't wearing something cuter, no da! But you did decide to give that up, no da." Duo stared and stared and stared. "Chichiri...oh NO! Nonononononono! This can't be happening! Those were dreams~! Not real!" Duo ranted, afraid of what would come if he believed it. Yukito sighed. "Nuriko-chan, something happened when we were reincarnated. It seems that Seiryuu wasn't the only ones out to get us. Something purely demon scattered us. Most of us were born in the same time frame, even if we were distant city wise. Unfortunately, you got sent to the future, and poor Chiriko got sent to the past. I can't tamper with the past, Chiriko would have to get here of his own accord, but I can go to the future. But I won't force you. I'll I say is, that without you, we may not be able to protect Miaka. Remember her at least? The Suzaku no Miko?" "Miaka.... hey! You aren't going "no da"!!" Duo pointed out. Yukito shrugged. "I lived my life normally for the most part. I don't do that anymore, and I only did it now to jog your memory." Duo sighed. "But you're right again Chichiri. I can't desert Miaka-chan, not after everything she gave up for us. What do I need to bring?" "Nothing, everything can be supplied by me. I've got plenty to spare. By the way Nuriko-chan, your hair will be changing back to its former color." Duo winced. "Ouch...I really don't want purple hair again." By now the rest of the Gundam Pilots were in the room. "So braided baka with be a violet haired braided baka?" Wufei smirked. "Thats great!" Duo pouted. "But Wu~man!" "You're leaving Duo?" Trowa spoke out. "Uh..yeah." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Not without us," said Quatre. "We are a team, and we can't just let you leave on your own for whatever insane battle you are plunging in to." "You guys, this isn't a normal battle! Its a battle with magics and demons.. like a bad Shouj manga!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei snorted. "If your going to use manga references, we've been living a evil mecha manga for the entire war. How much worse can that be. I've gotta make sure a baka like you doesn't get into trouble." "I suppose..." Duo said, turning to Yukito. "What do you think?" Yukito thought for a moment, and smiled. "They have no major part in history anymore, so if they leave, no one will really mind." And all of a sudden he brandished the straw hat of DOOM. Duo shuddered. Great, that got reincarnated too. Yukito smirked. "You know what to do." Duo stared at the hat, a grim look on his face. "Hai hai..." He ran and jumped into the hat, disappearing. "Anyone else going, jump in the hat." Trowa went first, performing a flip to get in, Hiiro second, just jumping. Wufei stared at the hat for a moment, thinking whether he would really want to give up his life here, to follow that baka. But he knew he already did. Ethnic placing aside, the boy was like a younger annoying brother. He dove into the hat head first. No one noticed the piece of paper Quatre dropped, before walking right into it. Yukito turned to Toya with a smile. "Time to go back to our own time, koi." Toya embraced Yukito, as the hat dropped over them both. A couple days later, Rashid came by to visit. The only sign was the note on the floor.  
  
Dear Rashid,  
  
I've gone away with my friends now, and I will never see you again. While I may miss you, my loyalties lie with them the most. I live you my money and estate, to share with my sisters. Don't try to find me. I lie in the past, while you must look towards the future.  
  
Love, Quatre Raebera Winner  
  
And although told not to, Rashid searched and searched. He finally stopped when he found an old newspaper article, showing the prize violinist of a certain school. IT was Quatre, a bright smile on his face. The newspaper was dated year 1998A.D.  
  
Chapter Three- Hotohori  
  
Mu Tsu sat at one of the tables of Neko-Haten alone, since it was too early for the restaurant to be open. He was having a serious identity crisis right about now. His glasses lay beside him on the table, having become no use to him anymore. As he stared into the small mirror he held, he watched his eyes color change from blue to brown, finally settling on brown. "I'm not who I thought I was.." he whispered to himself. His love for Xian Pu was only based on some love he had held for a girl named Miaka, who he had only seen in his memories of a past life. Xian Pu just looked a bit like her. It didn't make sense to him, yet it made utter and total sense at the same time. He snorted, rather un-emperor like of him. He must have figured it out before Ranma did. Ranma he realized, by looks and attitude alone, was Tamahome. No wonder he was always trying to pick fights with Ranma over Xian Pu. It was the same to him as fighting Tamahome over Miaka. And it explained why pig-boy, erm, Ryoga Hibiki, was always fighting Ranma as well. Ryoga was drawn to fight Ranma, like Tasuki always had to fight Tamahome over the silliest things. A of course, the way Dr. Ono Tofu recognized Mu Tsu when he saw Mu Tsu for the first time, he must have gotten his memories as Mitsukake long before anyone else did. The only ones not here where Chichiri, Nuriko-chan, and Chiriko. But they'd be here soon enough. Mu Tsu heard the dinging of Xian Pu's bike, and sat up straight and proud, like the royalty he was. He had his hair tied back like he used to have it, and was wearing not his robes, but his traveling outfit. The only weapon on him was his old sword, from when he was Hotohori. Finding that itself was hard enough, and cleaning it up was harder, but it was worth it. Xian Pu skipped in to Neko-Haten, having obviously bugged Ranma this morning. Mu Tsu could recognize that walk anywhere. "Nihao blind duck!" Mu Tsu turned around, and she found herself looking into unfamiliar eyes. It scared her. "I am not blind, as you can see, and if you'd want to try it out yourself, I am no longer cursed," Mu Tsu said, handing her the pair of glasses he couldn't use. Xian Pu blinked in shock, but didn't doubt his word. One thing was that Mu Tsu never lied, especially to her. "How did you cure yourself Mu Tsu?" Xian Pu asked in Chinese. Mu Tsu raised an eyebrow. "I cured myself, because I am no longer who I was. My name is not Mu Tsu, it is Hotohori, and you will refer to me as such. I now must wait for the honorable matriarch, so I may permanently leave the Amazon tribe forever." "Are you sure of that?" Ku Lon asked from behind him. He turned to face her, and she cut off a gasp, seeing his brown eyes. "Yes," He said. "I am not an Amazon, so I can no longer call myself one. My name is Hotohori, and I am the Emperor of the destroyed city of Kohan. I must leave to gather my warriors so that I may protect the Suzaku no Miko." Ku Lon nodded, her eyes narrowed. "And I suppose you know what you are doing next?" Hotohori nodded. "I am greeting the newly arrived visitors at the front door." And like he had predicted it, there was a large THUMP~! in the front. The Gundam Pilots landed in a haphazard pile, and Yukito and Toya floated down carefully, still in an embrace. Of course, Duo had landed on the top, and with his newly violet hair, and bright violet feminine eyes, he jumped up and dashed into the building, having sensed a familiar energy. "HOTOHORI-SAMA!" Nuriko cried out as she..erm he burst into the building, rushing past a stunned Xian Pu and glomping Hotohori. Hotohori smiled down at the bubbling youth. "Nuriko-chan. Nice to see you haven't changed much. What are you wearing that for though?" He asked gently. Nuriko hopped up, and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Well, its kinda a momentum to people I cared about..." he said sadly. "They died when I was young." Hotohori stepped forward and embraced the saddened Nuriko. "Poor thing. You must have had a hard life." Hotohori kissed the top of Nuriko's head. He looked up with glittering eyes. "Yeppers, but I'm here now!" he said, grabbing Hotohori's hand and tugging him toward the door. "Chichiri is out there and guess what! He's gotta ~boyfriend~!" He said the last part in a sing song voice. Hotohori stopped suddenly and chuckled. "Out of all of us, I never expected him to be gay. Who else is out there; it sounded more than you three." Nuriko started giggling. "Well a bunch of my friend decided to follow me from my time-" "Time?" Hotohori asked, an eyebrow raised. "Erm, yeah long story. Well, there's Quatre, who's an empath physic person, and Trowa, who an acrobatic fighter, and Wu-man, who handles a sword almost as good as you- but no one can beat you! And Hiiro, who a bit of a anti-social perfect soldier. A loyal friend though..." Nuriko smiled happily. Wufei stomped in. "Don't call me Wu-man! My name is Wufei you braided baka! I'll cut off that braid of your--" He stopped at the sword pointed at his throat. "Never insult Nuriko-chan, even worse, threaten to cut of his braid." Hotohori noticed that he had three guns leveled at his head. One being held shakily by the blond he assumed to be Quatre, one perfectly held by an emotionless Perfect Soldier, obviously Hiiro, and then the other Trowa, but default. The tension was broke by Yukito who merrily skipped in and started smacking people upside the head. "We're all on the same side, you bunch of baka!" He grinned as Hiiro shot at him and he froze the bullet in mid air, it dropping to the floor. "Chichiri?" Hotohori questioned. Yukito smirked. "Yep, but call me Yukito. I'm more Yukito now anyhow." Duo stepped forward, playing with the tip of his violet braid. "I think I prefer to be called Nuriko. Even the name Duo Maxwell comes with a haunting past." Xian Pu started to twitch, and pulled a Gundam Wing manga out of her purse. "Um... Mu, erm Hotohori-san?" she questioned. "Nani?" Hotohori questioned, turning to see what Xain Pu was holding up. Hotohori paled, and blanched, finally putting his hand to his forehead, trying to hold on the oncoming headache. "What's wrong Hotohori-sama?" Nuriko asked. Hotohori pointed toward Xian Pu, with one thing to say. "Look at what she is holding." Nuriko looked, and paled, his legs giving out. "Crap," he said. "Girl, you better hide that, okay? They'll find out soon enough, but I'd rather it not be here with you in danger." Xian Pu nodded and turned to Hotohori. "I never see you again maybe?" Hotohori nodded. "I sorry Hotohori-san. You still good friend from young. Bai.." She dashed off into the back. The other Pilots wanted to see what she had, but knowing they would see it later calmed them, a bit. Hotohori helped Nuriko up, and they got ready to leave. "Hotohori," Ku Lon said. "Good luck in your endeavors. You have help here if needed." Hotohori nodded solemnly, and they all left. "Good luck..." She whispered to an empty room. Yukito frowned. "I can't tell were to go next. All the chaotic magic in this area is messing up my locator spells." To every ones surprise, Hotohori started to laugh. Wiping a tear from his eye, he chuckled. "This would be the place. Nerima is the tops spot where all the curses and demons like to hit, excluding only Juuban, just by a little. In fact, Tamahome's reincarnation in heaps of trouble to that extent. Curses, to many fiancees to count, people out for his blood. And that's normal around here. It did get really weird around here when he had to kill Saffron." Yukito started suddenly coughing. "You know, *cough cough*... Saffron was Suzaku's son... *cough cough*" Hotohori sweatdropped. "Okay, so taking out Saffron was a bit of a mistake, but hey, he went evil and he did get reborn after words!" Yukito sighed. "I suppose. Where should we head now?" "Mitsukake has already remembered. I suspect he has remembered for a long time. His name here is Dr. Ono Tofu, but we just call him Dr. Tofu. And he is just down the road. We can camp there for awhile till we get the utterly stubborn Tasuki and Tamahome to remember." Yukito nodded as he walked hand in hand with Toya. The pilots followed behind, looking around the "modern day" earth. Nuriko chattered happily with Hotohori about meaningless things and Hotohori smiled and nodded. After finally getting there, Hotohori took leadership, and volunteered to go in. "It would be to crowded for all of us." Going up to the assistant's desk, he smiled at the pretty little thing, getting the reaction he wanted as she blushed. "Could you get Dr. Tofu and tell him that a Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chichiri are outside to see him. It is an emergency." She nodded, and went into the office. Hotohori walked outside, and stepped beside Nuriko. He had hardly been out there a second, when Tofu came rushing out, smiling warmly at them all. "Finally! I thought when you first didn't recognize me, that I was insane, and it is never good for a Doctor to be insane. Now who are these people?" Yukito smiled. "Toya, the one next to me, came with me, and the others with Nuriko. He made a lot of loyal friends evidently. Where is Tama- chan?" At the mention of his cat, he looked a bit downcast. "I had to get rid of her when Tamahome, I mean Ranma, expressed a great fear in cats, with an terrible side effect. I'm not telling you unless he tell you himself. It would be unprofessional as a doctor." Tofu turned to Hotohori. "Ne, Mu Tsu, or Hotohori. We're never telling Nuriko of the Nyannichaun, are we?" "Please call me Hotohori. If at all possible we'll keep quiet. And it will probably disappear when Tamahome wakes. I don't go duck anymore at least." Hotohori was happy of that fact. "Well that's good," Dr. Tofu said.  
  
Nuriko turned to the rest of the pilots. "I know this is weird, and from what I hear its going to get weirder, but I'm happy you all are here. We've gotta get Tasuki and Tamahome, and as quietly as possible, so if you all can just wander around and meet back here sometime in the late afternoon? And no guns! If you have to fight, do it with fists, if at all possible." Nuriko grinned impishly. "Bai!" he chirped, before latching onto Hotohori's arm. Hotohori, Nuriko, Yukito, Toya, and Mitsukake left toward Furiken high school, where they felt two energies that most of them identified as Tasuki and Tamahome, clash. The pilots watched them leave, and turned to one another. "Do you notice how Duo, or now Nuriko-chan, is acting like a girl?" Quatre asked. "Yeah, like some baka onna!" Wufei ranted. "I think that's what he is trying to do." Trowa said softly. "Hn.."Hiiro grunted. "We might as well scout the area." And so they split into different directions, promising to meet back in an hour.  
  
(A.N. Hey, I did all of this between 930pm and 230am. Feeling kinda sleepy sick, and I'm doin more typo's than usual. Sorry I can't do more, but my right hand hurts too much. Gotta get up earlier monday than planned, but its Martin Luther King's day, so at least I can nap some in the afternoon. Hope this is good. Unfortunately inspiration always hits me late. Will try to continue this fanfiction, even though I like reading fanfiction more than writing it.I would appreciate it if you can give me the places where Chiriko, Chichiri, and Hotohori's seishi marks show up. Reviews are nice. Kindly correct my series errors if you can. Tell me what you think for the reincarnation pairing so far, and try to guess who Chiriko is gonna be! I'll give you a clue, the same author who wrote Ranma 1/2 did the series the Chiriko character is, plus, the fact the Chiriko is in the past should help, PLUS the fact he can get to the future!  
  
Gotta get some sleep. If I wake up, I'll try to write more. Bai!!)  
  
Next Chapter Chapter Four- Tasuki and Tamahome  
  
When Tasuki remembers before Tamahome does, how much will Tasuki have to torch Ranma to get Tamahome to wake up? How will people deal with a red haired, women hating, cursing rude Ryoga Hibiki with a blowtorch fan?? Check it out next time!! 


	2. Chapter 4 and 5

(A.N. Thanks to A-chan, who is at the moment my favorite person! She reminds me of me!  
  
Zero- I have absolutly no idea what you are talking about. Sorry. ^__^;;;  
  
Chara- I'm glad you took the time to read my story. Could you please write a full sentance next time though? I have a hard time with all those abbreviations.  
  
Born Skeptic- I have NO idea what your review meant. If it is anything to do with my spelling however, rest assured that I spellchecked it all, and any mistakes was because I was up late late in the night, and felt ill from lack of sleep. I only got 4 hours of sleep you know!!  
  
Anywho, I've been pushing myself to do more. I woke up at 7:00am this morning and started typing. I've been working on it all day, bit by bit, and only taking time to rest. Although I wish I could take a nap.... Ah well. If I get good reviews, I'm happy.  
  
Annoyed- You might be confused of why I put so many copies of my story in different categories, and its because I wanted it to be read more. Some people only go to certain part of FF.net, not exploring the who site. This will expose my story more.  
  
Baka!! I haven't written a fanfiction in year. Don't flame me! If you want to critic, give me something helpful. Not just needs more parapgraph. I will repeat that I did most of this at a late time, when I wasn't well. Seriously. *put her hand to her temple to hold off incoming headache*  
  
I'm sorry if it isn't good enough. And I'm not changing what I have so far until I complete the fanfiction. If a reread the fic I lose what little motivation I have to work on it. And if I get flames the same happens. What you *should* do, is give me a negative but helpful critic, and balance it with something positive. I had to have done at least *something* right in this fic! And don't tell me I don't know what I'm talking about! I am a commercial artist! I know how to give useful critics- its part of my job~!  
  
I'll cut off the evil reveiwer rant here.  
  
Vote for pairings! I may or may not take them into consideration, but I'd like to know what the majority of you want. I want to pair Hotohori and Nuriko, but I don't know if I will.  
  
I'm also planning on mixing in Yuu Yuu Hakusho, so we can have our Suzaku, and Sailor Moon, for the sillyness of it, but I'll take other suggestions, as long as they blend well, and I know them. I suppose this fic is a bit A.U. because some part in different series will change.  
  
Bai, and enjoy the fic!)  
  
Chapter Four- Tasuki and Tamahome-  
  
It was starting to make sense to Ryoga now. Why he always fought Ranma. That was what he thought as he twirled the fan that used to be his umbrella, in between his two fingers. He walked toward the Furiken High School with perfect accuracy, having no longer to deal with the direction curse. His Juysenko curse was gone, but in a way unlike any of the cures he had ever seen. A small black piglet rested on his large book bag as he carried it.  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his flaming red hair. Ryoga Hibiki was no longer such. With an entire lifetime come back to him, not his own Ryoga, he was Tasuki. And if he was Tasuki again, that meant Miaka was in trouble. "DAMMIT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Tasuki hollered, now standing outside the high school. People were eating lunch in the grass, and Ranma was one of them.  
  
Of course that brought Ranma out, smirking, eating a bowl rice. "Now what's wrong P-chan? Lost again?" "And what's with the hair?" Ranma thought. It triggered a memory, of him not himself, fighting with the red headed Ryoga, and flame swirling all around.  
  
Tasuki caught that flicker in his eyes, as Ranma willed it to go away. "No Ranma, never again. Not lost or cursed." He turned around and tossed the small pig to Ranma,who caught it dropping his rice. "Nani yo!" He shouted, drawing Akane's attention she walked over, and snatched P-chan from his arms. "Poor thing! Stop picking on P-chan Ranma!" She was about to punt Ranma into low orbit, when she heard a snarl.  
  
"Don't you dare, onna. This is between me and Ranma, or should I say Tamahome!" Tasuki growled. Akane started to get angry, and would have done to him what she wanted to do to Ranma, when she saw the fire in what used to be Ryoga's eyes. He wasn't the same, she suddenly realized. His blue eyes had become a red brown, and his hair a flaming red. Even the colors of his clothing had changed, the shirt a navy blue, lined with a lighter blue, and his pants white, lined with the same light blue. He had baubles around his neck that she'd never seen, and hanging earrings. His bandana was gone, she realized in a flash. The one thing marking him as Hibiki was gone. And he no longer carried a pack, just that one fan.  
  
Ranma closed his eyes in pain. All he could remember was the one he loved being ripped away from him. He didn't want to go back to whatever life that was. "No, I refuse to do this again!" The voice coming from Ranma's mouth was Tamahome, and Tasuki knew he was breaking through the shell that Ranma had put on Tamahome. Tasuki took his fan and simply waved it at Ranma, a wave of flame engulfing him. Ranma jumped out of the flame, and toward Tasuki, ready to land his elbow into Tasuki's head, to stop Tasuki from talking. The more Tasuki talked, the more he remembered. "I REFUSE TO SUFFER THE LOSS AGAIN!"  
  
Tasuki grabbed Ranma's arm and threw him to the ground. "Baka! If we are waking again, she needs our help!" Ranma glared up. "How can we help her if she's gone!"  
  
"You really are a baka. This is her time! Don't be a bastard! We get to find her dammit! As her seishi, we need to find the others and protect her! How can those cowardly words comes from a man I once called my brother!?" Tasuki swept a breeze of flame toward Ranma with his fan, and he rolled away from the torched spot. Sitting up his mouth agape, Ranma slowly shook his head. "She's.. alive?" He closed his eyes in a smile.  
  
Tasuki nodded, and smacked him upside the head with his closed fan. "Of course she's alive, baka. You need to have more faith in her! She is our Miko!" Akane had lost the conversation long back, but she knew one thing. "ANOTHER FIANCEE?! HOW COULD YOU!!" She shrieked. She went to pound him into the ground with her mallet, but he caught it in his hand, eyes still closed. Slowly, he crushed it, and the oni symbol glowing on his forehead. He stood up, and opened his golden brown eyes, the blue eyes of Ranma gone.  
  
"I have only one fiancee, and that is the Suzaku no Miko. I am Tamahome Hibiki, and all my past deeds as Ranma are gone. I have no ties here." He slowly unbraided the dragon whisker from his hair, dropping it into Akane's palm as her knees gave out. "Give this to the man who dares call himself my father. And is he follows me, tell him I'll kill him." The oni symbol flashed bright at that, and Akane knew he was truthful. Tamahome tied his hair in the ponytail it used to be, and turned his back on Akane.  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome Hibiki walked out of the Furiken campus forever. Akane turned her head away, covering her face with her palms, and cried. Her love left forever, and she would never see him again. If she saw the man named Tamahome, it wouldn't be the man she fell in love with. Ranma Saotome had disappeared forever.  
  
As Tasuki and Tamahome chatted and argued like it was old times again, they walked out to find a strange group on the sidewalk. Their friend Nuriko was dressed in a priest outfit, with a cross around his neck (Tamahome remembered that outfit from somewhere...), was merrily glomped to Hotohori's arm, who used to be Mu Tsu. The energy they sensed was Chichiri, was a timid grey haired boy with glasses, holding hands with a tall dark haired boy who neither of them recognized. Mitsukake was smiling welcomely at them both, dressed in Tofu's lab outfit.  
  
"Chichiri??" Tasuki exclaimed. The boy they thought to be Chichiri shook his head. "Iie, my name is Yukito, and I'm Chichiri's reincarnation. I want to stay Yukito, because Chichiri is very different compared to who I am now. I still have his memories, and I have to say, its nice to see you well Tasuki-kun, Tama-chan."  
  
Tamahome flinched at the nickname, and Toya looked down at Yukito. "I'm just teasing him koi; he's fun to tease." Toya nodded. "Ah." Tamahome blinked. "Koi?! And I've had enough -chan to last a lifetime."  
  
Tasuki chuckled. "Hai, he doesn't like to be called -chan becau--!" Tasuki was cut off by Tamahome's hand. "Mitsukake knows, and Hotohori does, but I'd rather not spread it around, if it the curse is gone." He whispered harshly. Tamahome glared at Hotohori and Mitsukake, and they got the picture.  
  
"Akane wasn't very happy with the change," Tamahome said. "Neither was Xian Pu. She freaked when she saw Nuriko and his friends. You know her little obsession with GW, right?" Hotohori questioned. It hit Tamahome at full force. "Damn, I knew manga artist know more than they are letting on to! You were Duo Maxwell once, weren't you Nuriko?"  
  
Nuriko nodded, eyes downcast. "I have done many things I'm not proud of Tama-kun, but I did it to protect." Tamahome shrugged. He went over and whispered to Hotohori. "Are we in agreement to keep episode zero away from Nuriko-chan, and his friends?" Hotohori smirked. "And GW shrines too. Don't want our Nuriko-chan to get egotistic. I'm bad enough."  
  
Tasuki caught the last part and broke out in laughter. Mitsukake just shook his head humorously. Yukito shrugged, and smiled up at Toya, who smiled back. Mitsukake cleared his throat to get the attention of the others. "We better head back. Nuriko-chan's friends should be back. And Tamahome, don't worry about Akane. She's a strong girl, but a bit mentally unstable since her mother died when she was young. She might well have killed you in the future,so your safer leaving."  
  
They all agreed to that, even the ones who hadn't met her, still feeling the chaotic ki around her.  
  
Back with the pilots strange things were happening. Hiiro, having seen a large picture of Wing Zero on the window of a manga shop, walked in. He grabbed a Gundam Wing manga and flipped through it, his eyes darkening as each page went by. This information could reveal the pilots every move, and it was all classified!  
  
He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the mid twenties shop owner. "Omae o Korosu!" he snarled. The shopkeeper turned around smiling. "Its been awhile since we had a die hard cosplayer. Nice outfit!" Hiiro took the safety off his gun. The shopkeeper gulped. "You aren't just dressed up, are you?"  
  
"Hn. Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
"This is a privately owned business, and I'm my own boss. Dammit, I didn't know that manga-ka could see into the future. Point that gun somewhere else, would you?!"  
  
Hiiro put the safety back on, and put that gun where ever he put it. A female Duo Maxwell wannabe with long braided hair and black clothing sighed dreamily, clutching her manga closer to her chest. "Hiiro-sama.."  
  
Hiiro turned in a flash. "Forget I was ever here," he snarled, stomping out of the shop. But she knew she would never forget, and so she became a fanfiction artist, writing self inserts where she could meet the rest of the pilots. She left to the library to use there computers. She wanted to start writing right now!  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat at a computer, Trowa typing away, and Quatre watching. Between the two, they had found some very disturbing things. A manga named Gundam Wing had been published, telling of their life in the wars. Reading the manga scans of Episode Zero, Quatre started to understand why Duo and Hiiro acted as they did.  
  
"If you'll excuse me Trowa, I need to use the rest room," Quatre said quietly. Trowa nodded, and as Quatre walked away, clicked the link to Quatre's chapter of Episode Zero.  
  
As Quatre headed back, he saw a teenaged girl, with braided hair and black clothes. She was on a different row of computers, and as he walked past her, heard her mutter something under her breath. "What is it with all the Gundam Wing Yaoi?!"  
  
Quatre looked over her shoulder, looking at the screen. She was on Fanfiction.net, sorting through the fics. Trowa x Quatre, Hiiro x Duo, Duo x Wufei!? Most of it was Yaoi! "Yes, what is with all the Gundam Wing Yaoi?" he murmured. The girl jumped, and turned around in a rush. "Sugoi~!" She breathed.  
  
"First Hiiro Yui in that manga shop, pointing his gun at the shop keep, and now Quatre Raebera Winner, looking over my shoulder! Its my lucky day!" She smiled dreamily. Quatre sighed. "Oh Hiiro.. Did he hurt anyone?" He asked finally. She shook her head. "Nope; I think he was more startled than anything. He did steal an action figure of Wing Zero though. I think he didn't even realize he did it!"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Sounds like Hiiro. At least no one was hurt." The girl stood up and bowed. "My name is Kino Makoto. I was going to visit a couple cousins, Kuno Tatewaki, and Kodachi, but they were a bit out of it, so I left. Do you mind if I follow you, Winner-san? This has been a rather interesting day for me." "Usa-chan would never believe it. She wouldn't even recognize my get-up. I had my hair braided the last time I saw my cousins, plus Duo is cool. I wish they hadn't been so insane." She thought to herself.  
  
Quatre thought about it, and nodded. "Sure, but this isn't a manga, remember. Duo got himself mixed up in a little bit of magic activities, so you might have to deal with that. And please call me Quatre. "  
  
Makoto laughed. "Only if you call me Makoto. And believe it or not, that doesn't bother me at all. I live in the Juuban district, and between demons, and magical senshi, I'm used to it, Quatre-kun." Quatre smiled. "Then I would appreciate the company. This is a little bizarre, even for me!" As they were talking, Trowa came up behind them. "Are you ready?" he said in his quiet voice, making Makoto jump a foot in the air. "Hai hai!" Makoto said. Quatre nodded, smiling. It was nice to make a new friend here.  
  
Wufei growled to himself, as he sat on a park bench. He had wandered through the town, and saw that it was in fact an ancient Earth. He couldn't see the colonies in the sky, and those Gundam Wing manga startled him, although he would never admit it. He watched as teenaged girl with black odangoed hair came out and started practicing a kata.  
  
Something about the kata drove him to move closer, and as he stood off to the side, he could hear her ranting to herself. "Baka Li! Leave me behind because you think I'm weak, will you?! Its my home too, and I didn't deserve to have my plane ticket destroyed! I'll train, and then I'll defeat you, whether you have magic on your side or not! I am not weak, I am strong! I am NATAKU!" She shouted the last part, a chi aura flaming around her before dying down.  
  
Wufei realized what he thought was so familiar. If Meirin had longer hair, and a chance to get that old, that would be what she looked like. And those were her moves! If the braided baka could be a reincarnation, then Meirin could be a reincarnation of this girl!  
  
"Meirin!" he called out. The girl turned. "Close," she said. "My name is Meiling." She smiled wryly. "Although I'm going by Nataku now, until I extract my revenge." Wufei nodded. It certainly sounded like Meirin. "I challenge you!" he called out. "If I win, you have to become my student!"  
  
Nataku frowned. "How do I know you are honorable." Wufei held his hands out. "That, you can only judge for yourself." Nataku nodded. "Fine, I accept your terms. But if you every pull anything, I'm out of here!"  
  
Nataku and Wufei turned to face each other, and bowed. The match didn't last long, for Wufei had far more experience, and in less than a minute, he had hit a pressure point on the back of her neck, sending her spine out of commission. "Aw, kuso. Now how what am I supposed to do?" Wufei shrugged and picked her up. "It'll wear off. I'm staying with a friend of a companion of mine. He's a doctor, and we can find a place for you. Now where is your stuff?"  
  
The tone in his voice was final. She rolled her eyes, giving it up. "Over by the bench you had been sitting on." He walked over, finding a small pack, and throwing it over his shoulder like it was nothing, while carrying her. "I never did find out your name," she spoke softly.  
  
"Chang Wufei."  
  
Yukito, Toya, Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki and Tamahome returned to Tofu's office to find a strange site. The assistant had already taken off, and since most of his normal patients were with him, Mitsukake had closed the office early. Nuriko bounced to find Hiiro glaring at a chibi-wing zero on a key chain, Wufei talking pleasantly with a Chinese girl, holding her up with his arm, and Quatre chatting with a braided haired girl with emerald eyes. Trowa was seen sitting in a corner, listening to both conversations.  
  
"EEP!" Nuriko cried, tripping in shock. "Nuriko-chan!" Hotohori rushed forward and caught Nuriko. "Doomo Arigato Hotohori-sama," Nuriko said, blushing. At this the braided girl broke off from the conversation, and started to twitch. Grabbing her book bag, she swung it around and pulled out to manga. Gundam Wing, and Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
She stood up abruptly. "This is weird. A case of, when manga collide!" She looked at both, before hurriedly sticking them back in her bag. "Do any of you know if Miaka's brother is a decent artist?" At Miaka's name, everyone turned to her in a rush.  
  
"How do you know about Maika? Do you know where she is?" Tamahome asked hurriedly. "No," she said. "But I do know that her brother was the only one to see everything that happened in that world, having read the book while you lived it. And I do know that he probably sold the story line to a manga-ka and got rich, because there is a manga out of you guys too!"  
  
Nuriko giggled. "Sugoi~! Now I'm in two manga!" Makato suddenly turned and recognized the clothing. "Duo Maxwell and Nuriko in one! The horror!" She shuddered. Wufei laughed. "Either way, he's still a braided baka."  
  
Nuriko and Makoto both flushed at that, and Makoto took down her hair and put it in a top-knot. Mitsukake sighed, looking at all the different people crowding the small doctors office. "Maybe we should change base. Does anyone else know where we should go?"  
  
Tasuki shrugged. "Well, I live in a mansion. I rarely go home though." Nuriko raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Tasuki closed his eyes. "I had a family curse, and could never find my way." He smiled. "But now I can, so why not?"  
  
"Okay then!" said Yukito. "To Tasuki's mansion we go!" He waved his hand and the old straw hat appeared in it. "You know what to do people!" So starting with Tasuki, and Tamahome, people started jumping in the hat and disappearing. After the seishi, went the pilots and Makoto, who already knew what this was. Nataku was a little apprehensive, but with Wufei's urging, jumped in. Finally, Toya and Yukito disappeared, locked in an embrace.  
  
Nabiki stared with wide eyes, from what had just occurred before her. She had been following "Tamahome", to try to find out what was happening, and the talk confused her even more. She had nothing to report, except that they may be at wherever the Hibiki Mansion was.  
  
Chapter Five- Suzaku  
  
Yuusuke stood up wearily, being pulled up by Kuwabara. "We did it. WE DID IT!! WOOHOO!" Yuusuke jumped up, suddenly filled with energy. "And Keiko is safe too!" While he was patting himself on the back, Hiei noticed a red glow moving in from the corner. "We're not done yet!" He snapped.  
  
Yuusuke's head snapped around and he saw a fully healed Suzaku on his knee's staring at his hands. "Dammit! Why do they always come back!" Yuusuke cried, powering up to blast Suzaku with all of the energy he had left. "Wait Urameshi! This isn't the same guy! He's human!" Kuwabara grabbed Yuusuke's glowing palms, and glared.  
  
Yuusuke faltered. "Human?" He asked, powering down. He shook free of Kuwabara, and walked over to Suzaku, pausing in front of him. "I'm free..." Suzaku breathed. "After all those long millennia being trapped, I'm finally free." A single tear dripped down his face, hitting his kneecap. The kanji symbol for Phoenix shone brightly where the tear hit, before fading. At that Suzaku stood suddenly. "But if I'm free, human, and a seishi...!" He turned toward Yuusuke is a flash. "You must take me to the human realm. Miaka is in serious danger!"  
  
"Waaait a minute! You nearly killed me and my friends, and you expect me to take you with me?!" Yuusuke cried. Suzaku's eyes pleaded with him. "That wasn't me! The demon took control of my form, and stole my name! I was a minor kami before, and after granting my Miko the wishes to heal my land, I was weak. So weak that the demon possessed me, and shoved me into the far recesses of my mind. I could only see what was happening, never control it!"  
  
Kurama nodded. "He speak the truth." Yuusuke pondered for the moment. "Ah, what the hell. You were just a victim too! Come on then." Suzaku nodded, his eyes beaming his gratefulness. He followed after Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, passing the plant like corpses, and exiting the portal.  
  
Botan and Keiko were waiting for them, and Suzaku kept his eyes downcast as the group was reunited. He may not have been able to control his actions, but it was still his body that did the deed. He couldn't help but feel guilty. As they exited the warehouse the portal was in, Kurama turned to face Suzaku. Kurama could smell the guilt radiating off of Suzaku, and knew the cause.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Suzaku. You didn't do it. Remember that," Kurama said softly. Suzaku nodded. "I understand, although I am still saddened that it was my powers that did such a thing. I must go now, but I leave you with a gift."  
  
As he finished the sentence, red and golden wings ripped out of his back, and he flew upward, little sparks of light being left behind. He flew over the entire rampaged city, every injured person, every destroyed object. As the sparks fell and hit each person, they were healed, and the land around them reconstructed itself. Yuusuke watched as Suzaku faded into a glow into the distance. "There something about him. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we will be seeing him."  
  
Suzaku finally landed at a peaceful Shrine. His wings withdrew, and his clothing looked unruffled. He walked up to the door, and looked at the name on the side. "Higurashi," he said quietly to himself. A sense of displace time was settled all around the area. "So this is the place young Chiriko will appear?"  
  
He knocked soundly on the door. An old man in priest robes opened the door. "What do you want?" the elder said. "Please honorable elder, I must stay here until the time traveler has returned..." Suzaku said, before collapsing into a faint, energies exhausted from the flight and healing.. 


	3. Chapter Six

A.N. This may never get to my nice reviewers eyes, and if it doesn't, I apologize. I have been reported for having more than one copy of this fanfiction, even though in my last post, I wrote that I was deleting all but this one. Evidently the person didn't care enough to actually read it, and only wanted nit picked to report it.  
  
Anonymous - You want me to do Mitsukake/Shoka, but I do not know much about Shoka, but I will try to. You think Kasumi would make a good Shoka? I don't know about a Yui/Suboshi fic, but I will try. If I can get it in there while I'm writing, I will.  
  
Have you seen The Vision of Escaflowne? At the end, Folken is killed trying to kill Dornkirk, but I will write it so that he fades away. Then he will wake up in a apartment on Earth. He will have no idea how he gets there, but have memories as Folken, and as Nakago at the same time. He will have blond hair and blue eyes, but still in his Folken hair cut, and have the purple tear tattoo on his cheek. He will also have his artificial arm. His wings will be gone though, and he will be human. That will be his trade for a second chance at life. I suppose he will run into Hitomi, after she has come back from Gaea at the end of the series, and she will help him find his way back to his miko, and Soi. I will try to do that pairing.  
  
But it WILL be a Nuriko/Hotohori story, although it kills my best friend, because I'm "warping poor Duo-koi", so don't worry.  
  
Email me at hummingbird1@westwindstudio.com if you want to help with the characters that aren't already in the story yet. (excluding Chiriko).  
  
But I am trying to do something with Nuriko and the Nyannichaun. Maybe to cure Tamahome, have Yukito transfer the curse to Nuriko. Not sure.  
  
I'm sorry you were disappointed the last part wasn't a chapter. I just had to tell everyone that stuff. There was more than 2 people though, because I had made copies of the story to put into each section. They said some pretty mean stuff! I'm trying to ignore 'em now.... but I got reported and it made me very sad.  
  
NO MIBOSHI/CHIRIKO PAIRING!!! Eeeeeh. Shippou is *chibi* just a little kid and Miboshi would be too if I decided to put him in. Maybe they will become friends, but no pairing!!  
  
And after a bit of planning I have decided, that I will make Miboshi reborn as Sota, Kagome's little brother. It would work out perfectly when Chiriko/Shippou comes out of the well. Now he is smart, *and* he can fight! No more having to hide behind the other seishi!  
  
Shinigami- Actually, Akane lets up, and Xain Pu is kinda scared. The only one who goes is Ukyo and Nabiki, Nabiki out of pure curiosity. She leaves soon. And after a bit of thinking, I think I may make Soi reborn as Ukyo. I was looking for brown haired women with blue eyes that I can use, and she has Soi's determination, and is as pretty as Soi when she tries.  
  
The Seiyruu are uneasy allies right now, because both of their miko's are in the same type of danger, from the same place.  
  
I'm gonna have an interesting little "sparring" match between Tamahome and Tasuki, with them using their old techniques, and new ones, like Shi Shi Hokodan, and Mouko Takabishi.  
  
Miaka was not reborn, and Yui was not reborn. They are the same people leading the same lives. It has only been about a year since Miaka came back from the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
The reason I have Tamahome using the Hibiki name, is because in the past he was almost like a brother to Tasuki, always fighting and hanging out, but since they are in Modern Japan, they need a last name. Saotome was out of the question, since with it can all kinds of promises that wasn't Tamahome's, so he took Hibiki. He will be making it legal later.  
  
Ah, yes, and he has learned a lot from Nabiki about gaining money.... heh.  
  
But Shini-san, I refuse to pair up Suboshi and Amiboshi. Its ecchi! I will pair them up, but not with each other... .  
  
Suboshi will be Hiiro Yui, with the same kind of "jump into it" attitude he had in the past, but he only remember it when he sees his brother, Hojo (from InuYasha). I know it is strange, but Hojo has a kindness that Amiboshi had, and I always thought that Hojo knew that something was going on with Kagome, but would rather delude himself as to not get hurt.  
  
*laughs* Ironic, ne? Hiiro ~Yui~ pairing with Yui!!  
  
When Hojo sees "Chiriko" and Miboshi at once, he will remember. Then he will go with the real Chiriko and Suzaku, to search for his brother.  
  
Sailor-Knight Shadowstar- Thanks for the tip. I have to admit, that I learned most my Nihongo from fanfiction, and the rest for *trying* to study it, so I'm not very good. Very inept. If you'd correct me when you see me making those mistakes, I'd appreciate it.  
  
Zero- Thanks for sticking with me, even with all my faults. There wasn't any planning going into it. I just made it as it came. The most planning was what would happen in the next few moments, or small clips from the future.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six- The Clash of the Characters! Chiriko, Miboshi, and Amiboshi awaken!  
  
Kagome woke up disturbed, turning in her sleeping bag. Something was missing, a little off than normal, and as her mind slowly focused into awareness, she realized what it was. There wasn't a little purring demon at her side, his warm fluffy tail adding extra heat. Shippou had always slept with her in the shared sleeping bag, since she had rescued him from the Thunder Brothers, and tonight, no early morning, she corrected herself, looking at the pre-dawn sky, he was gone.  
  
She sat up slowly, and looked around. Beside the fire, that was nothing but embers, She saw Miroku and Sango, Sango having her head rested on Miroku's shoulder, sleeping soundly.  
  
'They are a cute couple,' She thought, 'But Miroku is liable to get hit once Sango wakes up.'  
  
Miroku was already awake, and smiled up at Kagome, careful not to move. Miroku really liked Sango, and was trying to mend his ways, but Sango didn't believe it one bit. Miroku knew what he was in for when Sango woke up. Kirara was curled up in the bend of Sango's knees.  
  
'Those two are there, but what about InuYasha?'  
  
She snorted. 'He wouldn't be too hard to find,' She thought as she looked up at the tree above her, where InuYasha was perched on a large branch, a slight snore coming from him. He always tried to deny he ever slept, but the truth was, while he might stay up longer, and wake up earlier, he had to sleep the same as anyone.  
  
She pushed the sleeping bag away from her body, carefully and quietly slipping out of it. She pursed her lips. The tough decision is whether or not to take InuYasha. Well, it isn't like she'd be able to "sniff out" Shippou by herself, so she'd better take him.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha?" She whispered, so not to wake Sango. It was enough though, because InuYasha ears twitched once, and then twice.  
  
His eyes snapped open, and he silently jumped from the branch. "What?" he snapped.  
  
"Shhhh!" Kagome hushed, pointing at Sango. InuYasha flushed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand embarrassed.  
  
"Gomen," he muttered. "But what do you want?"  
  
"Shippou is missing!" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"The little runt ran off? Why is that any of my business?" InuYasha all but growled.  
  
"If you don't help me, I'm gonna go look myself, and if I go missing, or take a long time, that's time wasted that could be looking for the shards!" She said in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
"Fine, fine," he said. "Get on." Kagome jumped on his back, holding on to his shoulders, like it was a reflex. By now though, it was, and InuYasha took off towards Shippou's scent.  
  
At the speed InuYasha was going it didn't take long, but as they reached the meadow that Shippou's scent led to, InuYasha stopped suddenly, the subtle change in Shippou's scent startling him.  
  
Kagome fell off and rolled a few feet, smacking into someone's legs. She backed up hastily, and looked up. It was a young boy, about Sota's size, meaning around the age of ten.  
  
The boy smiled fondly down at Kagome. The boy was wearing a red Chinese shirt with loose sleeves, and red-orange pants. He had human bare feet, and kanji character "cho" glowed on his left foot for a moment, before fading. He was holding a couple of Kagome's text books- a Algebra book and a History book.  
  
"These books are very interesting Kagome-chan!" the boy said, smiling a fanged smile.  
  
That smile... Kagome took a longer look at the boy. Pointed ears, and a fox like tail swishing behind him.  
  
"Shippou...?" Kagome realization coming slowly. "Is that you?"  
  
"Mmhm!" Shippou agreed. "Lets just say my age caught up with me!"  
  
A smile broke out over Kagome's face and she sat up, taking Shippou in her arms. The texts books fell to the ground.  
  
"That's great!" she exclaimed. Shippou smiled slightly, but pushed Kagome back.  
  
"You've always been great to me Kagome-chan, but I have a favor to ask of you..." Shippou started.  
  
Finally, shock wearing off, InuYasha stomped over.  
  
"I could of accepted that it was a freakin growth spurt, if your smell wasn't so damned different!" InuYasha snarled. "What the hell happened?"  
  
Shippou sighed, bowing his head slightly. "I should have known I could't pull this one past you and your nose InuYasha." He looked up with solemn eyes.  
  
"My name is Chiriko and I am a reincarnation from four thousand five hundred years ago. Unlike Kagome-chan here, after being awakened, I came with full memories of the past. I was a protector for the Suzaku no Miko, a girl from the future, and I was the strategist of them.  
  
"I was only I child then too, and very weak physically. I was nothing but a human child, a genius maybe, but a human child none the less. I only managed to take down one of our enemies- a demon child named Miboshi whose power was to take possession of children's bodies, along with summoning demons. He was defeated once, and upon dying took over my body. I fought him the best I could mentally, gaining a bit of control over my body, and defeating him finally by killing myself."  
  
Shippou finished the tale with a deep sigh. "But if I can recall these things, than my miko is in danger again. I must find a way to the future." He turned to Kagome, and a stunned into silence InuYasha.  
  
(A.N Finally! Thought he'd never stop sticking his foot in his mouth.)  
  
"That is why I beg of you Kagome-chan, take me into the future! I must get to my miko!" Shippou bowed toward Kagome, pleadingly.  
  
"Wait a minute! Do you expect me to let her go back, when it took us nearly a day to get here, even with me carrying you and Shippou, and Miroku and Sango riding Kirara!! We've got to get the Shikon shards!! That's all that is important!!!!" InuYasha yelled. (A.N -.-;;; or not...)  
  
"OSAWARI OSAWARI OSAWARI!!" Kagome shrieked. Turning her back on a squished and unconscious Inu-baka, she held Shippou's hands.  
  
"Of course Shippou-chan, we will head there immediately," she said to him. "I won't let this friend of yours get hurt because of InuYasha's stupid obsession with the Shikon shards."  
  
"Doomo..." he said, his eyes tearing up with happiness. He leapt forward and gave Kagome a tight hug. "Oh Kagome-chan, you don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
Kagome stood up. "Come on then- we've got to get out of here before InuYasha wakes up." She ruffled Shippou's hair.  
  
Shippou stared up at Kagome with a smile. He knew that she cared about InuYasha very deeply, and to go against him in such a way- well, he guessed that meant that she cared about him a lot too.  
  
"Race ya there!" Shippou chirped, and with that light hearted sentence, they ran back to the campground.  
  
"You *pant* win *pant* Shippou -*pant*chan," Kagome admitted, leaning over with her hand on her knees, trying to catch her breath. They ran the whole way there, and it was about a mile, so Kagome was very tired.  
  
By that tine Sango and Miroku were already awake. A flustered Sango cooked breakfast on embers from last nights fire, and a serenely smiling Miroku nursed a large bruise the shape of a hand on his right cheek.  
  
"Hello Kagome-sama.... and Shippou?" Miroku ended the greeting as a question. Sango's eyes widened at the sight of Shippou.  
  
"Hai, but I don't have much time to explain. All I can tell you is that I need to get back to my time with Shippou, before InuYasha wakes up from the "sitting" I gave him."  
  
"Ah, well I heard something like that echoing across the woods. I thought that was what it was," Miroku gave her a teasing smile that made Kagome blush, and Sango took it entirely in the wrong way.  
  
"HENTAI!" She shouted, hitting Miroku with her LARGE bone boomerang. She turned to Kagome with a smile.  
  
"You can ride Kirara to the well; she can find us later," Sango offered. "That way you get there faster than InuYasha."  
  
Kagome gave Sango a beaming smile . "Thank you." She turned to Miroku.  
  
"You know how to ride my bike, ne?" She asked Miroku, him having just got out of his "stunned by boomerang" state. Thankfully InuYasha had brought it so that she could ride it when they had gotten to the point of slowing down.  
  
"Hai Kagome-sama, that I do," he responded.  
  
"You ride double with Sango, you know, like you did when you first met me? It will take you longer than it would with you two riding Kirara, but you'd still get there faster than walking. Head to Kaeda's village, I'll meet you there."  
  
Kagome had already swung herself over the transformed Kirara's back, and grabbed Shippou's hand, pulling him up in front of her.  
  
"We'll meet you there then, Kagome-sama," Miroku agreed.  
  
"Take care Kagome-chan!" Sango called to the three of them, riding away at top speed. She then turned back to the bike, looking at it warily.  
  
"How are we supposed to ride this?" Sango muttered.  
  
Miroku, already packed, got onto the bike and swung Sango in front of him. "Like this!" he said, pedaling off.  
  
Sango went to smack him, and he caught her hand deftly. "The forest floor is littered with debris. Don't make it any harder than it already is to balance, please."  
  
They set off at a medium pace. That one day journey had become more than a week to two week journey, but Miroku didn't mind. Maybe now, he could convince Sango of his honesty.  
  
(A.N. Any of you want me to make this a Miroku/Sango side story, leave it in your review!)  
  
Sota got up to the smell of breakfast, wandering down the stairs in his p.j.'s. He picked up his knapsack, full of his battling cards, putting it around his waist. He had traded some for a couple better ones, and he had to re-sort everything!  
  
'It was stupid of me to stay so late trying to sort them so late last night,' he thought sitting and sliding down the last few stairs.  
  
The sun had risen in the sky, and the clock said it was nine o'clock. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he blinked tiredly at the clock. Luckily it was a Saturday or he would have been way late for school. He stood up, and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Nearly stumbling into the kitchen, he had was in for a shock. Instead of Kaa-san up there cooking breakfast, it was the oddly dressed man who came asking for Kagome-nee-san, with the red and yellow hair.  
  
Sota had to admit, that the multi-colored hair was cool, but the pink apron he wore right now was really really lame. Plus, there was just something that bothered him about that guy. What kind of name was Suzaku anyhow? That name made him very angry for some bizarre reason.  
  
'I should really stop calling him Su-baka though..' he thought, giggling to himself. 'But why? Its so fun!'  
  
Sota shrugged. At least he was a good cook. When the man first showed up, he had a really bad fever, and Kaa-san and Grandfather had to take care of him for a couple days. To pay them back, he started doing minor chores around the house, and even though Sota didn't trust Suzaku one bit, he had to admit the man was an awesome cook!  
  
There was a slight banging on the door.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Is Kagome-san here?"  
  
It was Hojo, visiting like he did every Saturday, and at least he had the intelligence not to ask for "Higurashi-san" this time, making the entire household wonder which "Higurashi-san" he was asking for.  
  
Sota wandered out to the door, opening it.  
  
"No-" he started to respond, but stopped, his mouth dropping as he saw the well shrine door opening, Kagome exiting.  
  
"Kagome-nee-san!!!!" Sota cried, running toward Kagome with a bright smile on his face. Kagome wearily back, throwing her pack to the side of the shrine. She walked out, and a small figured followed behind her.  
  
Sota took in what he saw quickly, memories from a past life suddenly making itself known to him. He knew who this was, and it angered him.  
  
"YOU!!" he yelled, pointing at the boy before him.  
  
~~~~~~~before Kagome went through the well~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirara had been soaring at top speed, sensing the urgency coming from both of them. Shippou clung tightly to Kirara's neck, and Kagome held on to both Shippou and Kirara for dear life. This was faster than either of them had been with InuYasha, and to fall off would mean their deaths.  
  
They rode for two terrifying hours, Kirara finally slowing down as she reached Kaeda's village. Kirara hit the ground, and kept running, in a slower canter, until they reached the well.  
  
It took several moments for them to catch their breath, having it been taken away from the speed, and during which Kagome had considered how to take Shippou with her.  
  
"I think I might have it figured out," she said, putting her heavy pack on. "I might have been able to easily carry there when you were smaller, but now it will take more work." She gave Shippou the half of the jewel shards that were in the bottle.  
  
"Hold on to that carefully," Kagome warned. "We don't want to lose it, and it is your way in to future." Shippou nodded and carefully stored it away in his shirt.  
  
"Get up on the edge of the well," Kagome commanded, getting up on the edge herself. She reached down and embraced Shippou.  
  
"Keep a tight hold on me, and don't let go. I go through with no problems, because I am the true miko of the Shikon to Tama, and InuYasha is bound to me through the rosary, but you will need to be in a close vicinity to me to get through. If you let go, you may well be lost in time."  
  
Shippou nodded, hugging Kagome tightly. "I'm ready Kagome-chan," he said shakily.  
  
Kagome launched the both of the into the well, and Shippou closed his eyes tightly, expecting an impact. The next thing Shippou knew, he felt the both of the being set down onto the ground, and Kagome let go.  
  
"We're here Shippou-chan," she said brightly. She put her hand down and lifted the confusedly blinking Shippou.  
  
"You didn't think we were going to be smashed into the ground?" Kagome asked in a teasing manner. "I wouldn't go through to often and escape with no broken bones if I thought that would happen!"  
  
Shippou chuckled embarrassed. Kagome grabbed hold of the ladder and started climbing up.  
  
"Come on Shippou-chan!" she said. "Its a lot easier than getting out on your time because of this ladder here!"  
  
Shippou nodded, remembering the one time he had fallen down the well. It was easier with that tree there, but hard none the less. He stood up outside the well, looking at the house built around it.  
  
Kagome went up the stairs to the door, and opened the door closely followed by Shippou. She walked out, and tossed her pack to the side on the building.  
  
"Kagome-neesan!!" Shippou heard a young boy call out from a short distance away. There was something about the energy of that boy.... human.... but something else.. it was the same energy as.. 'MIBOSHI!' Shippou's mind screamed.  
  
Kagome moved away, allowing him to see the boy. "YOU!!" Shippou snarled, pointing a finger at Miboshi.  
  
Now poor Hojo just gone to visit Kagome-san. He cared for her very much, and enjoyed her presence. He knew there was something odd when Kagome walked out the shrine behind him, and even more when a small boy followed her.  
  
When Kagome's little brother and the boy that was with Kagome both screamed "YOU!" at each other, and then pounced on each other in a seeming fight to the death, the fight triggered past memories.  
  
"DAMN YOU MIBOSHI FOR KILLING ME!!"  
  
Ah yes, Miboshi. The nasty little demon summoner that was also his fellow seishi, as much as he regretted it.  
  
"IT WAS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT CHIRIKO!! YOU KILLED YOURSELF AND ME!!"  
  
And poor little Chiriko, the boy he had to imitate for so long.  
  
"I KILL YOU?!?! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK OVER MY BODY!!!"  
  
That was another one of Miboshi's unpleasant traits.  
  
"IF I HAD MY SPINDLE YOU WOULD BE SO SORRY!!"  
  
It was like a blindfold had been lifted from Hojo's eyes, when he remembered his past life as Amiboshi. He walked over to a worried Kagome, stopping her from interfering in the fight.  
  
"Lets go over here Kagome-san. They need to fight this out if they are ever to get along," Amiboshi said, guiding her over to the porch.  
  
"Wise words Amiboshi," a voice said from behind him. Hojo turned to see a tall man with red and yellow hair. The energy definitely state "Suzaku".  
  
"Suzaku-sama," Amiboshi said, bowing reverently. "I have to apologi-"  
  
"No need," Suzaku said, cutting Amiboshi off. "You were only doing what you thought was right, and best to protect you and you brother."  
  
"But Suzaku-sama..." Amiboshi said.  
  
"No buts about it. And its just Suzaku now. I am human and Seishi," he replied, lifting up his pants to the knee, showing the Phoenix kanji, then dropping it. "Our miko's are in trouble you know."  
  
Amiboshi nodded. "That much I know, if we are awakening." Suzaku sighed.  
  
"It will take both Seiyruu and Suzaku seishi if we are to protect our miko's," Suzaku stated with a frown. "But to get both of them into a firm alliance? That may prove nearly impossible."  
  
Kagome's face popped in over the two's shoulders. "Can I help?" She asked with a great big smile.  
  
Amiboshi looked up with a smile. "No Kagome, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"HEY! I may not know the whole story, but I know that there is a great evil to fight, and my brother is going to be involved! I'm used to it anyhow!" At the last part, she looked extremely nervous. "Ah ha... forget the latter of that!"  
  
Amiboshi smiled. "I know you haven't been sick, and I know you are a fighter of some sort. I also know that where ever you have been, there is someone waiting for you."  
  
"Then why have you acted so oblivious?" Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Because, I thought that if I cared enough, and if I was supportive of you enough, that you would come to love me like this mystery person you care for so much," Amiboshi replied. "And I think I deluded myself for awhile, but when I was awakened as Amiboshi, well, I had always been a rather sensible person in my past life, and I couldn't delude myself any longer."  
  
"Hojo-san I do like you a lot though, and-" Kagome was stunned by Amiboshi's next sentence.  
  
"Because of my abilities, I can sense chi a bit, and also other mystical energies. I see a little red heart line leading off your pinky finger. It leads to the one you belong with truly. And as much as I wish it was me, it leads to that shrine, and then somewhere in the past," Amiboshi bowed his head slightly. "And so you should go there. You have no need to worry about your brother." He motioned to the fight, where Miboshi and Chiriko were about even.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T GIVE UP I'LL SUMMON A DEMON!!!"  
  
"HEY, THAT'S NOTHIN!! IF YOU DON'T GIVE UP, I"LL *TURN* INTO A DEMON!!"  
  
Kagome twitched slightly. "I'm starting to regret giving all those Poke'Mon, Digimon, and Yu-Gi-Oh cards to Sota..." (A.N. I am not a real fan of any of these, but I've watched and played enough of all of them at one point in time to make that work! Sorry A-chan for not making Amiboshi and Suboshi Yugi/Yami or Bakura/Kage. Its the hair, plus the fact Yami and Kage are already reincarnated, from more long ago than the Fushigi Yuugi time.)  
  
Amiboshi started to laugh. "That certainly lightened up today." He watched as the two of them kept up the physical fight, until they both passed out of exhaustion. Amiboshi went forward and picked up Sota, holding him carefully. Suzaku walked forward and did the same with Shippou.  
  
"Tail?" Suzaku inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Fox demon," Kagome replied. "But you are right Hojo-san, I need to head back before InuYasha gets pissed off. Take care of them, okay?" She leaned forward and kissed Amiboshi on the cheek. "I really wish you were "the one". You are so much nicer than him."  
  
Suzaku's wings spread, and he took off into the air. "Amiboshi?" he called, hovering for a moment.  
  
Amiboshi looked up, just in time to be smacked in the face with a bunch a glittering powder. The sparkling dust swirled around him, and ghosts of wings spread from his back.His hair turned a darker brown, only a shade lighter than it used to be. Amiboshi floated uneasily up to Suzaku.  
  
"This will only last for about thirty minutes so you better get a hang of it soon," chortled Suzaku.  
  
Amiboshi glared. "I've never done this before, okay?!" They flew off to become spots of light in the sky.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Take care.." She felt a warm breath on her neck, and her heart started pounding. She turned around to see a VERY ANGRY InuYasha.  
  
She smiled innocently. "I'm ready to go home now InuYasha!" She said, grabbing her pack, and throwing it into the shrine.  
  
'Home?' InuYasha thought, put off. 'She considers there to be her home?'  
  
"Where is Shippou?" He asked, not seeing the little runt anywhere in sight.  
  
"He went home too," she said, looking sadly at the ground. "I'll miss him. He was almost like a little brother to me, no more like a son. Sota left with him.."  
  
She gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Kagome. When we get back, how bout we wait for Miroku and Sango to return. Spend time doing something other than running around for the shards."  
  
InuYasha picked up Kagome's pack and threw it over on shoulder, picking her up with both arms.  
  
As they fell into oblivion, into the well, she heard, or thought she heard him say something.  
  
"There'll be other children..."  
  
As they passed through time Kagome couldn't help but think, that it would certainly be an unusual few weeks with InuYasha.  
  
(A.N. Side story anyone?) 


	4. AN Important! Please Read! Need Help!

I need some real help. I can't continue this story. I'm not a really big writer. I'm an artist. I like to paint and draw, not write. I love the story line, but I would rather read than write if I had the choice.  
  
Please, I know some of you, my reviewers, are talented writers. I want someone to help me with this story, by continuing it for me, without my help.  
  
I don't know how many people will want to do this, so I'll give you all until Valentine's Day to take up this offer. Write a few trial paragraphs of the next chapter, and send it to me at pearlnamekk@yahoo.com and I will choose the best writer for the job.  
  
Do NOT take this offer up unless you know you will finish the story, please.  
  
This may or may not be posted on some of my other stories, I'm not sure, but please consider it. 


End file.
